


A Sun to Stay Away From

by Sunshine712



Series: A Relationship To Celebrate (AtsuKita Week 2020) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Metaphors, Mythology References, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine712/pseuds/Sunshine712
Summary: AtsuKita Week 2020: Day 5 - Myths // Kita isn’t Icarus, and maybe, Atsumu isn’t the Sun.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: A Relationship To Celebrate (AtsuKita Week 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838941
Kudos: 51
Collections: Atsukita Week





	A Sun to Stay Away From

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If anyone received a notification that I uploaded something before, it's true! I did upload a different work for Day 5 at first. It was one that I wasn't so sure about, and after I posted it, I came up with this idea! So I immediately took that down and worked on this instead! 
> 
> Day 5 Prompts: **Myths** \+ Reincarnation (Bonus: Body Switch)

Atsumu is a lot like the Sun. Kita learns this the moment the boisterous twins step foot into the Inarizaki volleyball club. 

It starts with his hair, a golden yellow that reminds everyone of the rays of light emitted by the star that sits in the middle of the solar system. 

It continues through to his personality, one that is snarky but charming, and commandeers the centre of attention. It draws others in with a gravitational pull not unlike the pull of the sun to the planets, but the threat to burn anyone who oversteps is ever-present. 

It finishes with his playing position—setter. _Dig, set, spike_. In the order of plays, a set is always in the middle, the centre. He stands tall with players surrounding him, and each set of his is a shine of light on the surrounding planets. 

Atsumu is a lot like the Sun, and like so many others, Kita feels the want to fall into orbit around him.

 _“Fly too close to the Sun, and you’ll burn your wings off.”_ It’s what his grandmother had told him, back when he was still a kid, and just learning the concept of greediness. She tells him of Icarus, the boy who strived for more than he should have, and lost his life because of it. She warns him against being greedy, and Kita heeds her words; growing up, he never pushed for more than he deserved, he stayed within his boundaries, and expressed gratitude for what he already had. 

But Atsumu makes him want to be greedy. He wants to step closer to this boy, even if it leaves him with nothing but scars. 

So he tentatively edges closer, testing the heat. A big part of him screams for him to back off, to run away from the danger, but an even bigger part of him wants to know what lies at the core of the Sun. 

It's all small, careful tip toes. He seats himself at the edge of Atsumu’s table at lunch, closer than the majority of the school dares to go, but not as close as he truly wants to be. He trails after the twins when they all head home after practice—behind them, not next to them. 

It takes time, yet slowly but surely, Kita steps closer. 

_Atsumu must be the Sun,_ he thinks, because the closer he gets, the warmer he feels. It’s evident in the way his cheeks heat up and his palms get sweaty. He’s a little out of breath too, especially when Atsumu looks his way and shines a smile upon him. 

There are warnings from those around him. Whisper from classmates, words like “burn”, “heartbreaker”, “rejection” thrown around hallways and corridors. But Kita is so drawn in by the attraction of the Sun that he doesn’t even think about drawing away. 

He gets to the point where if he reaches out, he could find the core of the Sun. He’s sitting next to Atsumu at lunch now, a minuscule space between them. He walks next to him on the way home too, arms swinging side by side, but never touching, because this close, he’s in unknown territory.

He braves it the day they lose at Nationals. Atsumu is sitting alone near the stairway, his golden, burning rays softened into the final glows of a sunset. Kita sees him, and knows the path to his core is open. So he steps right in. 

And he finds the innermost core of Atsumu’s heart is nothing like his outer layers. It’s dull and dark, and most of all, it’s cold. 

And that’s when he realises. Atsumu has never been the Sun. 

Atsumu is a light, one that turns on for the sake of lighting the path for others, and turns off when there’s no need for it to shine. It’s so obvious Kita wonders how he missed it, how _anyone_ missed it.

It starts with his hair. The golden yellow is there for others to see. It’s there to separate him from his twin, so people can see _him_.

It continues through to his personality, arrogant and demanding, but only because he wants others to stand where his light can cast upon them and light them up the brightest.

It finishes with his playing position—setter. The one who does the most thinking and analysing, then puts the ball exactly where it needs to be to draw out the best of his teammates, only for the glory to be taken by the spiker who scores the point. 

Atsumu has never been the Sun. Atsumu is a light that doesn’t know how to shine on himself. 

It’s okay though, because now he has Kita. Kita, who has braved the blinding of his light, and made it to his side. Kita, who lights a fire in his heart and warms him from the inside. Kita, who shows him it’s okay to not shine all the time. 

Atsumu has never been the Sun, but it’s okay, because Kita isn’t Icarus, and he doesn’t yearn for the Sun anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and bearing with my uploading, deleting, and re-uploading! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one, because I really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
